


Paradigm Shift

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Crushing, Cute, Diakko, Diana studies, F/F, Realizing Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: Diana was ready for the difference that magic was about to make in the world. But can books prepare her for a change that was more... personal in nature? [Diakko, is this fluff?, crushes, realizing feelings, yes it's fluff I guess, the Library(TM)]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 25
Kudos: 303





	Paradigm Shift

A paradigm shift, in its simplest definition, is ‘ _an important change that happens when the usual way of thinking about or doing something is replaced by a new and different way_.’

—or so the dictionary had said.

Diana had no need to consult with the dictionary if she were to be honest, but it paid to be thorough. This phenomenon was of particular interest to her: these shifts were almost _always_ of historical and scientific importance—discoveries which shook the world and how it worked. She had read about a good number of them by now: the movement from Ptolemaic to Copernican cosmology, the acceptance of Darwin’s Natural Selection, the shift from Freudian psychodynamics to Skinner’s behaviorism, and finally to the modern-day acceptance of _cognition_ as the central driving force to human behavior. It was all overwhelming and mind-boggling, how we take for granted the things that we know in this day and age!

Her entire being was— _figuratively_ —coiled up in anticipation. The re-integration of magic into technology and modern society was just another shift _waiting_ to happen.

Diana rolled her shoulders, fingers tracing the edges of another textbook on natural sciences. It was getting late in the evening—Hannah and Barbara were already asleep—but the excitement that bubbled within her at the prospect of magic’s revival was enough to keep her going until first light.

She sighed with wonder and amazement.

All of it was possible because of Akko.

* * *

“But the thing about these shifts isn’t the _discovery_ in itself—” Diana declared, struggling to keep her voice even. Despite her excitement, she had proper decorum to uphold, and lunchtime in the dining hall was no exception. “—but rather the community’s _response_ to it. What would have been the point of discovering gravity, if nobody believed in Newton?”

By now Hannah and Barbara had tuned out, snickering about something Amanda did during first period. Much to her surprise, her most attentive listener was Akko.

“Mmphf—” the brunette hummed through a mouthful of mashed potatoes (which Lotte nagged her for). “Go on?”

“It only matters if they _believe_ you.” The blonde said pointedly. “If we’re to push in a new age for magic—one which co-exists with technology and science harmoniously—then _reviving_ it is only the first step. Next on the agenda is to be properly informative, relaying the correct message so that the world _listens_ and—what is it?” Diana stopped abruptly at the sight of a silly, lopsided grin coming right at her.

“There’s something I like about seeing you worked up like that. Excited. Passionate!” Akko giggled. Diana immediately felt self-conscious, schooling her expression back to neutral, but not before Akko protested. “It’s nice! Don’t get pouty on me over this!’

“I’m simply excited over recent developments. It’s always been my…” Diana pursed her lips, reluctant to admit it out loud, “…dream.”

“I know.” Akko reassured, reaching across the table to settle a hand above Diana’s before squeezing it. The pressure of fingers wrapping around her knuckles was seemingly mirrored in her chest which felt fuller. The blonde could sense a small tingle of heat at the tips of her ears.

“So it’s all about _believing_ then?” Akko said casually.

The sensation Diana felt was… different. Most especially when Akko leaned forward, smile unwavering while she said:

“Well! You know I _always_ believe in _you_.”

* * *

As Diana waited outside the Red Team’s dormitory, she chuckled to herself. What was formerly disdain for Akko was quickly shifted to a sense of anticipation. Suddenly, all Diana wanted was to see more of her—to hear more of her thoughts, to see how _else_ she could prove everyone who wanted to put her down wrong.

She didn’t even notice it until after the fact, but she welcomed it nonetheless.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Akko called out while the door opened. “Tried to get changed as quick as I could.”

“Not a problem.” Diana said softly. A soft smile took charge of her lips while she regarded her studying partner.

They began to walk at a leisurely pace. “So I’m guessing you’ll be reading more about big science movements while I catch up on my Linguistics homework?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Looking forward to it!” Akko grinned. It made Diana blink—then chuckle.

Akko was looking forward to an afternoon in the library?

That was new.

* * *

Akko—who could _not_ for the life of her keep _still_ —was swinging her feet under one of the library’s long tables.

And then she stubbed her pinky toe against the leg of her chair.

“By the _nine_!” she hissed rather loudly.

Diana looked up towards her, and _oh no_ , that was her cue to nag her to be careful. Something about maintaining order in the library, and that she _told_ her not to move around so much and—

“Are you alright?”

Blue eyes gazed up towards her own, and at the same time a pale hand reached above the books scattered in between them and inched closer to her closed-up fist. Diana brushed gently along her knuckles, urging her to for her attention and seemingly unaware of her own movements while her perfect eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I—”

Diana tilted her head. Akko felt her mouth dry up.

“Yeah. Totally.”

* * *

She was supposed to be studying.

Did reading the same passage three times over still count as studying? How was she supposed to help usher in the age of magical acceptance through managing change if she couldn’t keep her head on in the library? It was late in the afternoon, just a little bit more and early evening would roll in with a chill. Despite this, her palms grew sweaty, and she fidgeted with her collar, unable to chase away the prickling heat that rose consistently up to her cheeks.

Diana didn’t dare move an inch, though.

Not since she had reached out to brush against Akko’s knuckles earlier. At some point or another, Akko eased up. When the brunette decided to thread their fingers together, Diana’s ability to think decided to just… _die_ , she supposed. And it didn’t make sense— _why would it do that?_

She _really_ needed the ability to think right now, too.

Diana was reading up on the challenges of accepting all things new and foreign; something that she herself had come to experience in recent months. The status quo was familiar—a person would know what to expect and how to react accordingly if nothing changes. How surprising would resistance to magic be, once all the novelty and curiosity of it wore off? This led her to the work of Rotter and Mischel, which argues that it all boils down to the interaction of expectancies, psychological situations, and reinforcement. Through this lens one could argue that one’s motivation is to fulfill a specific need, and the resultant behavior is simply a product of the expected results and the strength of the need to be fulfilled.

“The _likelihood_ that non-magic users accept witchcraft, therefore, would be dependent on if they perceive a positive outcome from doing so,” Diana began to mutter, finally regaining momentum, “how strongly their preference for this outcome is, and the strength of their _expectation_ that this behavior would lead to positive outcomes for themselves.”

“That’s a lot of words—” Akko said around a yawn “—for ‘people will only do things if they see what’s in it for them’.”

This made Diana laugh a little. “Essentially.”

“ _Mou!_ ” Akko whined. “Give people more credit, Diana!”

Normally she wasn’t so optimistic, but she’s seen this wonderful girl across her pull miracles out of thin air, so: “Maybe I will.”

“Not gonna lie,” Akko began to giggle. “I thought you were going to argue with me on that a bit more. Is Diana Cavendish growing soft?”

She knew the brunette was joking, but that statement urged her to pause and think about it a little. Something about Akko invited… growth; movement from stagnation towards exploring new things. Perhaps this newfound hope and optimism was an after-effect of hanging around Akko that she never noticed before.

Their intertwined hands fell back into view, and Diana felt her short-lived concentration bid her farewell.

She brushed her thumb along the back of Akko’s hands— _gently_ — sinking into thoughts about everything that was different now. _Was she_ growing soft nowadays? Most especially around Akko.

She swallowed.

She never recalled blushing this much before, nor did she recall her heart racing in anticipation at the thought of the brunette.

That was odd.

These _reactions_ weren’t exactly the kind that one felt around a very good friend. And Diana, so far, was adamant that her feelings towards Akko were deep and…

Friendly.

“But it’s okay if that’s changing.” Akko said lightly, and Diana’s head snapped up so sharply, thinking for a moment that she had just read her mind. “I meant, if you’re going soft about your expectations of humanity and… stuff?”

“Ah.”

Yes. _Ah_.

 _By Jennifer_ —she shouldn’t have entertained the thought of ‘more than just friends.’ Suddenly the warm library lanterns were casting a glow on Akko’s skin that made her look beautiful in a way the blonde never considered before.

But still, she was _sure_ that her feelings towards Akko were nothing of the sort.

Although the electricity she felt when Akko returned her actions, brushing against the back of her thumb as they continued to hold hands, begged to differ.

“Looks like you’re going through a—a—what did you call it again?” Akko narrowed her eyes, looking up at the ceiling while she searched for the right words. “The big important change?” Akko reached over for the dictionary she pulled out for Linguistics.

Diana felt her mouth dry.

“A paradigm shift.”

“Yeah!” Akko grinned. Her eyes lit up; and her cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink.

It was the first time Diana thought of the word ‘breathtaking’ while looking at another person. _But—But—Akko was a_ friend _and—_

“So according to this dictionary,” Akko said matter-of-factly, “it’s an important change that happens when the usual way of thinking about or doing something is replaced by a new and different way.”

Diana’s mouth hung open. She knew that already.

But all she could say was:

“ _Oh._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> And idea that came over while I made an omelette - this is a desperate attempt at checking if I still know how to write things that aren't crack. *sobbing noises* I hope you all enjoy! (Also - thanks for lovely comments on the past two one shots which I haven't replied to. I'm horrible at getting the chance to respond but I appreciate each and every one very deeply uwuwuwuwu).
> 
> Thank you to Pyro for checking this for errors. You are a wonderful spud, friend!


End file.
